


Unexpected

by loulou23



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: You were seeing a guy casually, and met his friends, including Tom. Your best friend, Lisa, liked Tom. Then, your casual relationship ended, and you started to develop feelings for Tom, too.Complications ensue.(Even though he's much much much younger than I am, I am 100% obsessed with Tom Holland. If he's too young or not your type, I suggest skipping this story. It starts out pretty innocently, but I am all for smut in the next chapter).





	Unexpected

You were out with your girl friends one evening, Steph and Angela, when your afternoon drinks evolved into a night out. You were at an Irish pub with your friends when Timmy introduced himself, being a friend of Steph's. He caught your attention, as he was solidly built, with a charming, self assured smile and enthusiastic demeanor. You thought nothing more of him beyond that as he walked away. Shortly after, you excused yourself from your friends to go to the bathroom, and ran into Timmy on the way back to your friends. He dragged you onto the empty dance floor, where he spun you around and you threw your head back laughing, a stranger until 10 minutes ago, feeling free and flattered, when he suddenly kissed you, which you considered for a microsecond then returned the kiss with interest until he broke away and started kissing your cheek, and jaw line and neck, while you openly moaned your approval. You had known him for all of 10 minutes.

Stepping away from him, you made your way back to your friends, and you casually dropped the bomb, "I just kissed Timmy". Steph exploded in typical shock and glee. Ang was a bit quieter, but also surprised and amused. You were pleased with their responses, since this was not your typical behaviour, but you had had a few drinks that afternoon, and were a single lady, so why not kiss a cute guy?

That night turned into a few other nights out here and there. The following weekend, while out at a pub with your best friend, you met up with Timmy, and met some of his football team mates. One guy specifically seemed different to the others, he was nicer, interested in having fun with his mates but also welcoming of women to the circle of friends. He was Tom. 

Your best friend Lisa was immediately interested in Tom, who was younger than yourself and Johnny, and closer to her in age. Tom was British, warm, fun and had a self deprecating sense of humour. He was a lot smaller in height and weight than Timmy, but still clearly strong and fit. Lisa and Tom flirted all night, with him gravitating to us, while still enjoying a night out with his friends. Naturally, you took Timmy home with you that night, and had drunken sex twice, one in the shower and once in bed. He was always passionate and very sexual, but there was nothing between the two of you other than that.

Not too long after, Timmy called whatever this was off between the two of you. You were sad and disappointed, so Lisa insisted you both get dressed up and go out for a night out of drinking and dancing, to forget your feelings for the night. 

Returning to the same pub you were all last at, you were both surprised to see Tom there, and even more surprised that he happily remembered you both. He joined you both for the night, goofing around, shouting drinks and being so fun to just be around. You confided in him that your hook ups with Timmy were over, and you expected him to cowardly slink away and avoid both you and Lisa for the sake of his team mate and friend. However, he could see you were hurting, and decided to be kind, and kept you both company. Even though he was out with friends, and clearly a popular guy amongst them, his choice to spend the evening with the two of you was flattering, nice, and you felt a spark of something just being around him. However, since Lisa was developing deeper feelings for him too, you kept quiet about your own, and encouraged her on. Phone numbers were swapped, so you could both arrange to catch up with Tom intentionally next time you were out drinking and dancing.

As time went on, both you and Lisa spent nights out with Tom, and you both came to like him, with Lisa making her feelings quite clear one night, and they shared a kiss. Ultimately though, he didn't reciprocate her feelings. You were confused over this unexpected outcome, and expressed your confusion over this with Lisa, as you were certain he also liked her, but privately you felt joy and madness, as this meant there was the tiniest of possibilities that something could happen with him, but it wouldn't be fair to do so because of her. 

A few weeks later, already out with Lisa and other girl friends, you and Tom were texting, arranging for him to come out and join the group for drinks and dancing. Lisa had noticed that the two of you had been communicating a bit more as of late, and commented on it, with curiosity. She commented that you and Tom seemed to get along quite well, having a similar sense of humour and high energy around each other, and asked if you were interested in him. You admitted, yes, you were, but that you would not say or do anything because you wouldn't do that to her. She waved your concerns away with her hand and a thoughtful smile, encouraging you to look into this more and go ahead with it, if you wanted. 

Yes, you wanted. But was he interested? You could feel a vibe between the two of you that grew each time you spent time together, so much laughter and lightness and silliness, but couldn't say for sure, as he wasn't a bold kind of person, as such to take a woman on the dance floor he hardly knew, and just kiss her.

Tom turned up that night, and you felt a sense of giddiness but also nervousness, as Lisa had given you her permission to pursue your feelings without regret, so what would happen tonight? 

You were dancing and texting him, bossing him around to get there quicker, and you sent the message, "Where are you? Hurry up", when he responded, "I'm here. :)" and you looked up and he was standing there, watching and waiting, with a smile on his face. Waiting for you to see him. Just waiting on you. You yelled his name with delight, hugged him and dragged him to the bar to buy and share some drinks.

Your group of friends was bigger than usual that night, so you didn't get much of a chance to spend any one on one time with Tom until after midnight, where you both ended up sitting on the couch at the back of the club, against the wall, where it was quieter, making small talk, feeling happy to just be with him. 

A pumping song came on, and you abruptly decided you wanted to dance, and dragged him to the dance floor to dance with you. He half-heartedly came along, not wanting to dance but not wanting to say no, either. You danced together, facing each other but not touching. There was definitely chemistry and sparks between the two of you, but the question popped up in your mind, who would make the first move? You both liked to joke around and be silly and make each other laugh, but being bold enough to make it clear there was something there was a huge step from being silly for laughs. You wanted him to make the first move, but even with all the chemistry and fun, you weren't sure about his feelings. 

Then the song finished, and the old classic, "December, 1963" boomed over the dance floor, and you shot your arm up in the air to fist pump and yelled, "Yesss!" He laughed at your enthusiasm and joy, and without thinking, you moved closer to him and cupped his face with your hands, huge smile on your face, and faltering for a second, slowly slid your hands down, which came to rest on his firm, broad chest. Eyes locked, he snaked his hands down to sit on your lower back, and he pulled your body hard against his. You forgot how to breathe because everything you wanted was actually happening, he was holding you, and everyone and everything around you disappeared, and it was just the two of you occupying one small space. He leaned in, and your hands slid up again, this time wrapping themselves around his neck, and you ran your fingers through his hair on the back of his head as he kissed you once, softly, to make sure you were okay with it. You responded with force, pulling his head to yours and kissed him back with such unashamed vigor that you were probably making other people uncomfortable around you. You didn't care what others thought, there was no-one else there but you two in that moment. You kissed with more passion and need, weeks of pent up tension and banter exploding as you grabbed and touched and clawed at each other for more. 

You pulled away from kissing him, but held him close, as you were grinning at each other, and continued to dance and sing to this song you knew you would forever remember him by. As you danced together at the front of the stage, you held each other close, and ran your hands and fingers over his athletic build, marveling at his muscles responding to your touch, and felt something building inside of you at his touch and gaze and firm hold on you. 

He noticed something outside of the club, and grimaced slightly. You asked, what is it, and he commented, holding gaze at something outside, "Uh. It's Timmy." Silence. "I guess he knows". You could not think of anything to say other than, "Oh", and felt awkward. He looked back down at you, and to your surprise, he smiled. It appeared he had made his choice. You felt confused then quickly a thrill of glee at the realisation, as you had expected him to choose his friend over you.

The rest of the night passed without event, as you danced and laughed and touched each other, desire growing within you. Making your way to the back of the room where Lisa and your friends were, you couldn't stop grinning, as you sat down together, leaning against each other, and talked to Lisa. She guessed from the smile on your face what had happened, and gleefully clapped her hands together. 

Tom came home with you that night.


End file.
